Bridging The Ocean
by Topaz Skye
Summary: One Fandom, two girls an ocean apart. How being friends isn't limited to your country but rather how you meet.


**This story was written by Forever Halfa as a present to me, so all credit goes to her! But Danny Phantom itself belongs to Butch Hartman!**

**Bridging the Ocean**

February, there I was, starting to write fan fiction for Danny Phantom. By this time I had been writing for the series since November, but it took awhile to convince my parents to allow me an account. I was promised that I would have one for Christmas and my birthday but those had passed and I still did not have my account. As I eagerly waited I read several stories surrounding Danny Phantom and watched the entire series once more with the occasional episode that I had never seen before. After an hour long debate I finally convinced my parents to allow me an account for fan fiction and I finally got it February after months of waiting. I began to post stories for the series, copying what I had written for months in my notebooks into my computer. I didn't receive many reviews so I tried harder, and I even decided to start another story. That's how I met _her._

I checked my email, excited to see that I had finally gotten over ten alerts. I read each review carefully and even replied to a few of them. But hers stood out to me.

'_I absolutely love this story! I hope I don't have to wait long :D'._ I remember fondly as my hand cupped over my mouth, a small gasp escaping.

"Everything all right over there?" My mom called.

"Yeah mom, just checking my account." I replied. Clicking the profile link I scanned her profile.

"England? Huh…" Interested I scrolled down her profile, reading everything there was. Overall it had taken me about twenty minutes to read the entire profile, sighing I clicked the private message button and replied to her review, thanking her for the kind words. It would only take us a week to begin exchanging private messages daily, she reviewed every time that I updated and she even added all my stories as favorites as well as added me as a favorite author. At first most of the messages were just about what it was like in each other's country, since I live in America and she lives in England. We continued this throughout June, even a couple of times I was able to talk to send her messages during school (when I had completed my work, of course).

Soon enough school ended for me, but unfortunately she was still in school. Rather than waiting two days to hear from each other we exchanged our real emails in July. She'd stay on late at night so we could instant message with each other. I would often be away during the day, sometimes the whole 'five hour difference' would cause her to wait until ten at night for me to log on. We shared our interests and found it amazing to discover that we liked the same thing and had the same dream, _working for NASA._

'_You know NASA's having its last mission next week.' _I typed.

'_What? Do this mean this is the very last mission _ever?' She responded.

'_I don't know, here's a link so you can watch it with me next Thursday. You know, you've haven't told me your name.' _A couple of moments passed before I saw the message.

'_Melissa, my name's Melissa. And it's on for Thursday, you'll be on?'_

'_There's no way I'm missing this." _I replied. _"And by the way, my name's Erin. I gotta go so I'll talk to you on Thursday, bye~!'_

A week passed, Wednesday night came and I set my alarm for eight in the morning, assuring myself that'd I'd be up to watch the launch and talk to Melissa. I tossed the entire night, my brother had told me that Florida was being hit with severe storms and that the shuttle may not launch. I was up until four in the morning, I even slept through my alarm, waking up at nine. I freaked. I was supposed to be online talking to Melissa, since she didn't get American weather she was relying on me to tell her if it was a go. I frantically turned on the weather channel (while changing), where I saw the odds were still against it. Running down a flight of stairs I pulled out my laptop and logged into messenger.

'_You there Melissa?'_

'_Yup, so how's it lookin'?'_

'_30%, they're getting hit pretty hard down there, you got the NASA channel up?'_

'_Yup.' _

We continued to chat, and when the countdown froze we held our breath.

'_They're having problems with the camera.' _I wrote, dashing between my tv and laptop. Melissa typed a frowny face in response. Not even a minute later they had fixed the camera and the final mission was under way. Within a half hour Atlantis lifted off and we initiated a dance party, not that we could see each other. We continued to talk every day afterwards, soon July came and we decided to go even farther.

Video chatting.

I had been looking it up for weeks, but now I was finally ready to put the plan into action. We agreed and tried it out. It was a success.

"Hey Melissa."

"Hi Erin." She had long black hair, it flowed like a river down her back and wrapped around her. I waved.

"Wow, your accent is so pretty." I commented, she laughed a bit.

"I like yours better." My face turned into shock.

"No it's not! I just have your standard nasally accent, it sucks." I plugged my nose.

"When I get sick I sound like a dying animal." She laughed at me.

"Well, I like it."

These conversations grew by each passing day, becoming closer with every message exchanged. Tragedy, however, struck Melissa when the London riots began. I first heard them while I was away, I had no idea if she was okay because of how fast they were spreading. I had to wait three days, thankfully she was, and is, all right. We hope to visit each other's country one day, and eventually go to college or even university together. I consider her one of my best friends, I talk to her more than my friends in my own city, and it all began because of Danny Phantom.

**I would just like to say Forever Halfa, you are an amazing writer! Also thank you sooo much for this wonderful story, it was the best handmade present I have ever received! I will never get bored of this and you don't know how much it makes me smile and laugh! It's so detailed and its in chronological order XD I'm surprised you can remember all of it! For an overseas friend you are certainly the closest friend to me personally! Thanks for letting me post this as my first Danny Phantom fanfic! And Thank you so much for this brilliant birthday present, you've made my day! :D I can't wait till it's your birthday so that I can return the favour! :) I better go and think of some good ideas to out match this and your amazing picture! ;)**

**Read and Review~!**


End file.
